The present invention relates to a connecting terminal for an automobile storage battery, or more particularly, to a connecting terminal for an automobile storage battery, which incorporates a rubber cap in the shape of a band into a unit, which covers the upper and lower portions of a connecting terminal part joined to a post-terminal, wherein said connecting terminal for an automobile storage battery allows detachment of the connecting terminal part connecting to the post-terminal for a storage battery, and connection terminals for fixing a wire connector.
There are a variety of types of connecting terminals, which are designed to connect to post-terminals of automobile storage batteries. Most of them have an integrated into a unit connection terminals for fixing a wire connector, and a connecting terminal part connecting to a post-terminal of a storage battery. As such, there is an accompanying inconvenience of using separate connection terminals, formed into one or two units, if deemed necessary.
Moreover, depending on its usage, the connection terminal of said connecting terminal could be formed into two or more units. However, it was somewhat problematic since the conventional connecting terminal could not be used as a connecting terminal requiring two or more connection terminals.
Moreover, an ordinary storage battery continually discharges sulfuric gas generated from a storage battery through the rim of the lower end of a post-terminal of a storage battery during its use. After some time during its use, it tends to corrode said post-terminal exposed to sulfuric gas and also the connecting terminal part joined thereto. This type of corrosion is problematic since it tends to deteriorate the performance of said storage battery.
The present invention was devised to solve the aforementioned problems of the conventional connecting terminal for a storage battery. In this regard, the objective of the present invention is to provide a connecting terminal, which allows, depending on the need, separate connections of various numbers of connection terminals to one connecting terminal part by way of separating a connecting terminal part and connection terminals, wherein a rubber cap in the shape of a band covers the connecting terminal connected to said post-terminal to prevent corrosion by sulfuric gas.
In order to achieve the aforementioned objectives, the present invention incorporates a rubber cap in the shape of a band into a unit with a connecting terminal, which covers the upper and lower portions of the connecting terminal part. In this regard, the present invention allows attachment or detachment of the connecting terminal part and connection terminals from one another via bolts, wherein said connection terminals, positioned at one side of the upper portion therein, are connected to said connecting terminal part.